


Dorothy and the Snake

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith and Anna Milton have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorothy and the Snake

"Why are you wearing white?" Anna asked, Lilith circling her. They had met in an abandoned slaughterhouse, meat hooks still hanging down from the ceiling like glittering stars that had lost some of their light. The smell of fear and inevitability still permeated the air, setting Anna on edge.

"It goes great with this skin." Lilith all but hissed over Anna's shoulder. Her shoes clicked a steady tattoo into the cement flooring. They had chosen this place because it was out of the way and off mostly everyone's radar. A small town in Arkansas that had lost their livelihood with the end of trains as the favored mode of transportation.

"White does look nice on that body, but it doesn't match the demon within." Anna returned, glancing over her shoulder. One of the cold metal buttons on her jacket connected with her jaw, sending a chill down her body's spine.

"Oh right, because your hair certainly matches your Jolly Miss Do Gooder attitude. It goes perfectly with that spiked leather biker jacket in the back of your closet next to the Come Fuck Me Boots and BDSM corset." Lilith reveled in teasing, seeking out a rising blush.

"I don't even have a house, let alone a closet." Anna reasoned, refusing to give in and let even the tips of her ears turn red. She missed having silly things, more than one set of clothes, and a place to have them. Even though her time as a seemingly human woman was short, she harbored weaknesses of the flesh that carried over, like wanting that felt like needing.

"I keep expecting you to pop up in a short sleeved puffy shirt with a blue gingham jumper anyway." Lilith gave up on whispering in her ear and set her chin down on Anna's shoulder playfully.

"Don't forget the sparkly red shoes, Lilith," Anna interjected. Two can play that game and they've been around long enough to know the rules. Lilith started toying with the ends of Anna's hair where it fell against her shoulder blades.

"Mmmm, I wouldn't dream of it, lost angel wanting to get home." Her tone turned from mocking to something with a biting undercurrent. Lilith had always been like her personal snake, hissing temptation into her ear. Anna wanted to laugh at the thought, but held it back, trying to remain perfectly still in the onslaught.

"I was never truly lost. I was merely on a necessary detour." Closing her eyes, Anna corrected the misgivings of a simple-minded demon who couldn't fully comprehend the details of her journey.

"You keep telling herself that, Sweet Tart." Lilith dismissed her with something close to a dismissive chuckle that ruffled Anna's hair.

"If I'm Dorothy, what does that make you?"

"I don't know your name, so why should I tell you what I am."

"I know who you are. You go by so many names, some right and some wrong."

"You're a smart one, paying attention during history class. Let's hear it, Angel Girl, tell me what my names are."

"You're the screech owl, night creature, demon monster, strangler, maid of desolation, storm queen, mother of succubi and incubi, winged serpent, goddess of disease, child stealer, whore of Lucifer, destroyer, unholy sephiroth, terror of the night, the list goes on and on."

"I love the way you make those sound; like venom from your lips. It's the kind of thing that gets me all hot and bothered inside these meat-suits." Lilith laughed, twisting her arms around Anna's waist and coming to rest over her stomach. Even though Anna wore three layers of clothing, she could feel the palm of Lilith's hand pushing heat into her body.

"You're weak," Anna whispered as Lilith reached for the bottom button of Anna's shirt. 

"Do you think I sit around waiting for the coming Great Demon King Sammael to slip into my bed? I don't bend to the will of someone else. God demands my presence and I flee, angels summon me and scoff at them, men want my bed and I toy with them until I'm bored." Lilith finished unfastening the last button of Anna's shirt to reveal the tank top and t-shirt underneath.

"Come on, you eat babies, so don't act all high and mighty with me." Anna'd had enough of the games and the way she was being played with for someone else's amusement. Lilith grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and spun her around so that they faced one another.

"At least I don't fuck pitiful little humans and mistake it for love like you did with Kokhvi'el, Meshihi'el, the sword of your blasted Messiah, whatever, I don't care what you call the bastard." Lilith spat out the words like a sickness, untucking the remaining shirts and pushing Anna's denim jacket down her arms in what seemed like no time at all.

"Dean. His name is Dean." Anna supplied the name, not bothering to fix the other mistakes. Lilith huffed at the reply, opting to forgo the shirts and head straight for the prize.

"We all have more than one name. I'm fierce and I come with a myriad names and many shapes." Lilith laughed once again, deftly popping open the series of buttons keeping Anna's jeans closed.

"Hilthoh, Irdu Lili, Karina, Kea, Abeko, Gilou, Pods, Abyzu, Alio, Kisikillilake," Anna began reciting all the names she could remember as Lilith snaked her hand into the front of Anna's tight jeans, behind her purple cotton panties.

"Kiskil-lilla, Petrota, Podo, Abito, Amizo, Lamashtu, Kali, Lildtha, Bituah, Belili, Lillu, Lilu-." A shallow moan rose up from Anna's throat, her body so unused to being touched. Lilith crinkled her pert little nose at the sound and smiled in victory. She knew exactly where to graze the pads of her fingertips to make Anna's body shiver despite itself.

"Thilthoh, Zefonith, Bituh, Bruxa, Kokos, Circe, Lamaštu, Langsuyar, Gello, Odam, Lilitu, Gelou, Talto, Thiltho, Avitu, Lilu, Alu, Lamashta," Anna continued, pausing only to gasp when Lilith's thumbnail raked over her clit. Lilith let Anna waver for a few moments before leaning in to let her tiny frame find stability. While it might be funny at first, letting Anna fall to the floor would probably end what had only started.

"Belit-ili, Astaribo, Hekate, Heva, Kalee, Avitue, Abro, Partashah, Patrota, Lamashtu, Lamassu, Strega, Lilit," Anna mused over how long Lilith's fingers felt against her. She thought about where Lilith's body had come from, what the person that used to be in that body did, and how that person had lived their life. A fleeting thought of those long fingers glittering over piano keys was enough to bring Anna down and let her focus on what was going on around her.

Anna pulled in a deep breath and went back to her list, "Lility, Amizu, Kalee', Gelal, Ardad Lili, Xastur, Ardat-lili, Kema, Obizuth, Lildtha, Bat Zuge, Zariel, Batna, Lillith, Cambion, Lil-uwa, Elio, Zephonith, 'Ils, Gallu, Lalassu, Hecate, Lalartu." Lilith traced her mouth over Anna's collarbone through her t-shirt as the hand not buried between Anna's legs tugged at her hair. 

"Ita, Lili, Lillake, Izorpo, 'Ik, Kakash, Satrinah, Labartu, Lailah, Partasha, Lamia Lamastu." Eyes wide and mouth slack, yet silent, Anna concentrated on the feeling of fingers sliding over her slick skin.

"Liderc, Obizuth, Partasah, Raphi, Satrina, Zahriel, Ovid, Lilla, Amiz," Anna thought that Lilith was coming in for a kiss, but Lilith had set her sights on gently biting the side of Anna's jaw. Lilith's hand became faster as she listened to Anna's breathing and taken cues from the unreleased moans.

"Lilith." Anna's body tingled and warmed all over. She felt Lilith's hand easing off and farther back to follow the trail of emerging wetness.

Lilith had let off one last insulting comment before yanking her hand from Anna's pants and disappearing around a crumbling pillar with, "click your heels to get home, Dorothy."


End file.
